Helena's Revenge
by yasha-fire-starter
Summary: Galbatorix has finally conquered all of Algaesia, and all seems to be at his finger tips. His wants and needs cared for, he looks toward the future. Although, Helena has different plans. Revenge is all that is on her mind.Rated for a small thing in ch3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys (as in fans of Eragon) This is my 1st Fanfic. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer : _I do not own Eragon or Eldest, Christopher Paolini does. I do own my OC's though. Which so far are Helena, most of her family, and Herm._

* * *

It was a dark and evil time. The demented king, Galbatorix, had finally triumphed over the resistance. First, the Varden fell then the dwarves, and elves, but not without a good fight. Eragon and his dragon Saphira were captured by the king himself. The last greatest stand was when Nasuada , Orimis and Glaedr joined the last of the force to crush the city of Uru'baen. Even though they fought valiantly they were crushed. They died in the epic battle.

To show Galbatorix's new authority over all races of Algaesia he had his home built in Du Weldenvarden where Ellesmera once stood. The last resistance came from inside the forest where he finds sanctuary. It wasn't actually a humanoid creature that repealed him and his followers, it was the Menoa Tree that kept all away that had ill intentions to the forest. Though it was strong it was getting weaker and it was only a matter of time till it was taken over too.

With all this on the evil king's mind that wasn't what was pestering him so (at the moment). He wanted to have an heir. (more like another powerful servant but , ya) That meant having a mistress. This was to petty a business to occupy to much of his time so he left it up to his officials to take care of this luxury.

An unfortunate official named Herm was left in charge of such matters. He sent letters to each of the nobles to send their young ladies to the castle for dinner, a week from now. He new this would cause mayhem but he wasn't left many options

"Why do I have to go ?" Helena asked her dad.

"Because the KING requested your presence," her dad answered back.

"But I don't want to go to Du Weldenvarden."

"It doesn't matter you don't refuse the king. Now stop your petty whining child and tell the servant what else you want packed."

Helena, the 16 year old daughter of a noble family in Teirm, had known there was no winning but she didn't like the king or the rumors that floated about his name.

Helena stated, "People who get too close to the king die of an early age. Just look at what happened to the twins that joined Galbatorix as spies in the war. Clubbed to death by a mad man, who lead his whole town to disaster."

"Helena you need not tell me the stories for I know them well, but the war is over all the remaining dragons are under Galbatorix's command. Peace is finally upon Algaesia."

Helena sarcastically stated, "If you say so… Honored Father."

Helena, when finally packed, went out side and entered the chariot. The servants tightly secured the baggage on top. There were two guards riding a top chestnut colored horses. They were armed with swords and a little armor. The coach driver was in no more than in normal attire for men and a traveling coat , though he was armed with a bow. Her mother came bolting out of the house and ran to the coach. Helena opened the door.

"Oh Helena," her mother said, "you have grown up so much. I wait for your safe arrival home." Helena hugged her mother. It could be a good time before she saw her again. They exchanged "good byes" and Helena closed the door of the coach . The driver flicked the reins and the coach pulled forward. It would be about this time tomorrow before they reached Galbatorix's castle. Helena laid her head back and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_So how do you like it. Plz review. I know for a first chapter its short but I plan to update frequently. I know that it would take a lot longer to get to the castle then three days but I'm lazy and didn't want to write that much. Another thing this story doesn't have a set course or ending so if you want to suggest anything be my guest, but there is no guarantee that I'll put it on. See ya later (redone)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : _I do not own Eragon or Eldest, Christopher Paolini does. I do own my OC's though. _

* * *

Helena was once again riding in her coach towards the king's castle. What she would give not to go to that now cursed ground they called Du Weldenvarden. Her anxiety had tortured her all night and it didn't help that the whole room was uncomfortable. They had stayed at a dreary little Inn at Gil'ead. She had a few thing she would need when she arrived in the coach with her. She had the letter she was given so that she and her companion's may gain entry, and she had touch up make up, and a nifty little thing her mom had given her. The present was none other than a knife that could be sheathed and tucked into a ladies boot.

Helena peered out the window and there was Galbatorix's castle. It was huge. It had large windows and balconies here or there. It's three towers peeked to the sky each leveling at a different height. In all its grandeur it looked foreboding to Helena like a bad nightmare.

They were at the gate that eventually lead to the castle. Helena gave her body guard the letter which in turn gave it to a man at the gate. They turned and went in, stopping at two large, but open oak doors. Two men greeted the travelers. "Excuse us madam can we take your baggage? We have a room set up in the north wing," said one of the men at the door.

"Yes that will be fine," said Helena in an emotionless tone.

"Ay, now let me show you up to the room so you can freshen up," he replied.

She gracefully followed the man to her room. It was large and comfortable. It had beige walls gently decorated with painted flowers and on the dresser was a small dish of popery. There were two other doors in her room one was a closet the other was a nice bathroom with a tub that was square and set into the floor. The bed was a queen size and had a translucent fabric draped over the four tall bed post to create a sort of soft canopy. "So I will leave you to prepare." said the butler scaring Helena at the same time, "Dinner is going to be served at 8 o'clock. Please be prompt." And with that he left.

Helena took a bath then quietly put on her under garments. She started to unpack. She didn't unpack much more than a few dresses, her night gown, and her make up. She did not plan on staying long. After she finish putting on make up she looked for a dress. The dress was fancy, but in a 'I don't want to be here' sort of fashion. Her dress was white and black on top. It had white lace at the end of the skirt and at the end of the sleeves. The collar was cut low and the white underneath covered _crucial parts _of her upper half that the black material didn't. It was tight at the waist then the skirt gently flowed down covering her feet. Her shoes where black dress boots that laced up and came three fourths of the way to her knee. She, also, slipped mothers special gift in securely. Her hair she tied up into a bun with a red ribbon while the excess falls down just past her shoulders.

Helena checked her complexion. She looked as if going to a funeral but she didn't care. This dinner wasn't about impressing the king it was about politics. She grabbed her shawl and headed down towards dinner.

Galbatorix head toward Herm. "Herm," he barked, "is everything ready."

"Yes my liege ,"said Herm.

"Good, I will tell you at the middle of dinner what I've chosen then you go prepare." Galbatorix did some last minute preparations then walked to the dinning hall. When he came, in the buzz of chatter and small talk ended. They all looked at him. He wore a black suit and had tied his long silver (not gray) hair in the back. He had green eyes and a devilish sort of smile. He liked the attention. There were ten girls sitting at the table; Galbatorix sat in the front. He lightly tapped his glass with a butter knife to get the attention of the room even no he already had it.

"Welcome all you are here so I may get to know you and your families. Let the feast begin." With that food and servants started to pour from doors on the right. All the girls stated to fill there plates, but in meager proportions which was to be expected.

Galbatorix looked over each girl and talked with some of them that were closer, but all the while he was sifting through the thoughts and memories of each girl. By the time desert came out he new which one he wanted as his mistress. He quietly called over Herm who was standing quietly at the door. Herm strode over to his boss. "Herm," said Galbatorix, "I want you to set up the room of the one in the black dress … Helena."

* * *

R&R (redone) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys third chapter. Hey _Italics_ equals thoughts or talking through mind link. Hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest but if I did Eragon wouldn't like Arya.

* * *

_

Dinner was over and Helena trudged back to her room. It was like she had thought it would be. _It was all for pleasure, nothing more nothing less. The few others I talked to were just stuck up brats who wanted to marry him. And, if that was the fearsome king Galbatorix that's supposed to be as old as dirt then he looks really good for his age. Even though it would have been nice to see the dragon … Shruikan I think it was._

Helena came to her room and lit the lanterns for light. It seemed different in an eerie sort of wayShe looked on her bed and couldn't find her nightgown, so she looked in the closet. In the closet all her clothes had been taken and all that was in there was skimpy dress that showed everything you didn't want it to. "What the Hell," she said turning around to look else where.

"Hello, Helena," said voice that sounded some what familiar.

"Who are you," shouted a scared Helena. She looked over at a part of her room that seemed to still be in shadow. Out walked a man with long silver hair.

"I'm Galbatorix, and you are to be my future wife."

"What … !" Helena scrambled for an excuse. "But aren't you like a hundreds of years old."

"Yes, but I only look a man of thirty."

"So that's still about twice my age," Helena said backing up against a wall.

"you will have all this and more," said Galbatorix while waving at the room and meaning the entire castle. "Just because you'll have my heir."

"No," she whimpered.

"Oh yes. You don't really have a choice …… Jierda!" He shouted. Part of the fabric on Helena's dress ripped exposing part of her breasts. She used her hands to try and Keep it up. "Just surrender yourself to me."

_No this can't happen. I don't want this._

Galbatorix came to her and started kissing her. Helena struggled, but couldn't escape. He was too strong. He made his way down her neck. She sank to the floor to escape, but his progress was unhindered. Though Helena found it revolting, she caught her body reacting to his touch, preparing for intimacy. While kissing her, Galbatorix started to peel away the remaining cloth from her upper body. Her body wanted to except, but her mind screamed "NO!". Soon they were on the floor and Helena squirmed under his body weight, feeling the pressure grow between his legs. He continued to peal away her clothes revealing much of her upper body. He also began to strip himself, tearing off his shirt. He moved his hands up and down her body while continually kissing her neck. The situation was becoming to much and the way he touched her was driving her insane. She wanted to escape, she wanted to run away. Impulse lead her hand to her mother's knife and the knife to Galbatorix's exposed gut. He flung himself off of her and curled up on his side. Blood gushing from the wound.

Seeing what she had done, she ran from the room. Galbatorix didn't follow; he was …… preoccupied. She ran past two guards. With a scream from Galbatorix and a roar from a distant beast, the guards ran toward the room. Helena finally made it out of the castle and into the forest.

Back up in the room Galbatorix was bleeding out. He gathered his strength and pulled the knife out of his stomach. He howled with pain and so did his partner Shruikan. "That wench will die," said Galbatorix.

"Do you want us to kill her," said one of the frightened guards.

"No," said Galbatorix, "I'll be the one to send her to her grave."

Galbatorix healed himself and walked out of the castle. He stood at the edge of the forest. "Brisingr," yelled Galbatorix and the forest ignited at the edge. But the fire moved quickly and tree after tree was engulfed in flame. He entered Helena's mind and said to her, _Goodbye my bride. Now you will burn. _

Helena ran as fast as she could away from the strange voices and deeper and deeper into the forest. Her dress was already ripped in many places. The fire caught up to her. Soon she to was caught in flames. She screamed and fell. She rolled down a hill which put the fire out that was on her. The fire had past her by, but she was severely burned. In pain and alone she closed her eyes to die.

Galbatorix said a few of the magic words and a tombstone appeared. It was shaped in a cross with a circle around where the two bars intersect. _There,_ he thought, _it is over for her and I shall start again. Helena forever shall you lay where you burned to death. _The grave stone now was in engraved with the name "Helena". He went up to the castle to seek a new and more willing bride.

Helena awoke not in body, but in mind. Something was keeping the pain at bay. It spoke through to her with its mind. _Do you wish to die? _

Helena thought, _Yes, just let me die_.

The thing answered back, _Are you sure?_ She thought about her life and all the things she had and hadn't done. She thought of Galbatorix and what he had done to her. Suddenly she was full of the will to live.

_No, _she thought, _I want to live. I want revenge against the king. Please, if you can, give me power to defeat the Galbatorix._

The unknown entity spoke again through their link, _I will give you what you what you want, but you must do a favor for me._

_Anything. _

_Ok now rest. When you awake you will be anew._ And with that Helena fell back to sleep.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review. Hey on the last para. I got kinda lazy. :) (redone) 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, even though I think only a few peoplehave actually read this,But, Sorry I didn't update till now.I'm a bad person I know. Any ways, I told you the chappies would get longer and they did. YAYAYAY! So now enjoy!_

Disclaimer I don't own Eragon But I do own my OC's.

* * *

Helena awoke in a tangle of roots that conveniently had a depression that fit her body. She looked around. All seemed tranquil compared to only hours ago. She looked into the distance. Through healthy live trees peaked the sight of burnt trees and forest. Above all that she saw the sun was just starting to clear the hills. _It must be early morning_, she thought. Another thought that was alien to her mind, entered. _Discover the morning but also discover yourself. _

"Who are you? Show yourself," shouted Helena. Whipping around to find the humanoid, she saw her own hand. Now usually who cares if you see your hand, but it gave Helena fright. For Helena's hand had become white on that day. In fact all her skin was white, and so was her hair. She looked into a small puddle of water and gasped. Her lips were as red as blood and, even no she knew she wore none, it looked as if she had mascara on. Last and the most shocking to her was that her eye color had turned to gold.

"What has happened to me," asked Helena. _I simply gave you what you wanted, _spoke the alien voice again into her mind. _To answer your earlier question I am the Menoa tree, and I have been watching over you since last night. I have great power and have been alive since almost the beginning of elves themselves'. You wanted power to kill Galbatorix. His death is something I also have pinned for awhile, and even more strongly after he burnt down part of my beautiful forest. So, I took parts of many species to make you . From the Urgals I took strength, From dwarves I took the ability to see well in darkness, From elves I took their swiftness, and their quickness in mind, and from the human you once were the qualities of endurance and faith. Together I put them to make you better and to increase the chance of you succeeding. I have four other gifts for you. Unfortunately, I cannot show you my next gift I have to make you see through other methods._

By now Helena was thoroughly confused. Small and large question raced through her mind. She looked at the Menoa Tree which was clearly the largest and tallest tree in the forest. From all the tree had done, she thought the Menoa tree must have a limitless amount of power.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small rumbling behind her. She spun around quickly on her toes to see a pile of mud, leafs, and earth lifting from the ground. It formed into a shape with a crude likeness of a bulky man. The monster came at her swinging its large arms. She dodged this way and that. She seemed to be faster but only by a little. _How am I going to fight it_, she thought , _I've never fought anything in my life. _Helena attempted a weak punch at the mud monster. It didn't do anything that Helena could tell. The monster reacted by shoving her with the palm of it's hand. So, she retreated back and into a dead end. She looked around for retreats, but couldn't find any. Suddenly she was filled with a strange power and a single word occupied her mind. Helena shouted out that word, "Jierda!" The monster in front of her broke up and fell to the ground in pieces. A good (OMG OR WTF) sort of moment.

_I did magic. Guess that's the 2nd gift of the Menoa tree. Does that make me a magician or a wizard or even a witch? _A wave of fatigue hit Helena which almost brought her to her knees. She leaned against a rock for support. She eventually, made her way back to the Menoa tree now even more questions floating about her head.

The Menoa tree once again addressed her through minds. _Now you have used magic. You will need to practice to be able to use and do more with it. Now before your many questions, dig through the roots right in front of you. _Not exactly trusting the tree, Helena dug through the roots. After a while her hands slid over the hole feeling leather. She pulled out what looked like a small sheath and dusted it off. It was a sheath and it was black with a red ruby in the middle at the top. It had an adjustable strap to latch around your waist. But what was truly remarkable was the dagger inside. Helena slowly pulled the dagger from its sheath. It had a red blade. Its handle was red and black and the colors spiraled up to the top which was the color of gold. The guard ( the little piece of metal right after the handle that keeps a hand from slipping onto the blade) was black and shaped like a dragon with its wings spread. The dragon its self had gold eyes. Helena knew this was a real treasure. The craftsmanship was impeccable and the metal and jewels would be very expensive to acquire at the market.

_This is one of the last daggers the elves crafted. The blade will never rust or dull. It will never break and you can store energy in the eyes of the dragon and in the ruby on the sheath. You can also hide the knife under your skirt by strapping it to your leg_, finished the Menoa tree.

"Thank you," Helena said for this was a priceless gift.

From the hole in the ground came a squeak. Her attention immediately became focused on the source of the noise. A strange black, red, and gold stone had been uncovered in her search. It squeaked again. Helena recoiled from the strange noise._Don't be afraid. This is another of my gifts to you_. Helena slowly lifted the stone from the hole and scanned it from her palm. Cracks were beginning to form on the surface. Realizing that this was an egg she set it down in front of her. Soon the creature was free of its shell, but it was nothing like Helena had expected. She thought it was a bird or a snake, but it was a baby dragon with red scales like gems. The scales on it's underbelly were gold along with the spines on the dragons wings. The dragon's spikes (the ones down its back and the one on each wing) and horns were ebony. Its true the dragon wasn't what she expected, but it had it's own strange beauty. Helena reached out to pet it. When her hand reached the baby dragon an icy wave stretched up and down her arm causing an unexpected pain. After a few seconds, which seemed like minutes to Helena, the pain stopped and Helena slowly returned her breath to normal. She looked at the palm of her hand. It was glowing in a small circle on her hand. It stopped but still left a very pronounce mark.

_Gedwey Ignasia_, explained the Menoa tree. Helena looked from her to the dragon. A question rose in her mind.

_Will it shock me again if I touch it? _

The Menoa tree answered, _No. The dragon is now your life partner and a deadly foe to all your enemies. SHE … is cunning, intelligent and at the moment, hungry. There is a wounded rabbit a little distance from the other side of me. Kill it by smacking it with the flat of your blade. Then present it to your dragon._ Helena looked where the Menoa tree instructed and found the rabbit barely alive. She took out her dagger and just stood there marveling at its beauty. Then brought the flat of it's blade down onto the rabbit's skull. The little life left in the hare left in that moment. She picked up the carcass to give to her dragon.

As she walked she felt a different consciousness brush up against her own. Suddenly she was filled with fear. As the other presence disappeared, she had been made aware of the vastness around her mind. As her fear grew, walls of protection slid up around her mind. After a few minutes she calmed down and her walls slowly lowered. She add new questions onto the list of others she was going to ask the Menoa tree when time permitted.

The dragon was exploring when Helena got back. She picked the baby up and set it down beside the dead rabbit. It hungrily ate. She watched with almost loving feelings. "What is her name?"

_Whatever you want it to be_, the Menoa tree answered back simply. _A name_, thought Helena. She stared at the dragon and felt gratitude from the dragon through their new mental link.

_Revenge. _"That's your name… Revenge." The Menoa tree didn't seem to think that was a good name, but it didn't say anything about it.

_Now for my last gift_, stated the Menoa tree, _I will be your guide and teacher._

"How, asked Helena, "Trees don't move, and I don't know where my quest may take me."

_I have thought this through. Take a seed from my branches._ Helena walked over to a lower branch and looked for a seed. She found a few of them. They where brown, and shaped like almonds. They where only a little bit bigger than normal almonds too. (But that doesn't mean they were almonds!)

She reached up and picked one. She started to bring it to her, but her arm was suddenly frozen. The whole tree seemed to glow. The light slowly drained into the single seed in Helena's hands. When all the light had drained into the seed, Helena could finally pull her arm back. The seed was still a glow. Again the Menoa tree addressed Helena, but she felt it come from the seed and not the tree itself. _Helena, I have transferred my consciousness into this seed. This is what you promised to do for me. You must take me back to this forest once we are done even if there isn't a forest left when we come back. _A deep sadness was felt by Helena through their link. _I must now rest. I have used up much of my energy. Keep me safe until I awaken in a few hours. Its kind of funny I haven't slept in years. _It drifted off to sleep.

Helena searched for a consciousness inside the tree. Their wasn't any, and from that she knew it was dead. So, Helena scooped up the dragon and placed it on her shoulder. She took the red ribbon from her hair and tied it around her neck. She tucked the seed securely between the ribbon and her neck, and started to head for the edge of the forest.

To get through the forest she had walk through the burnt waste land Galbatorix had created. She did her best just not to think about the horrors of the last night. When she came near the edge of the forest she noticed a tombstone. Curiosity lead her to the front of it. It was shaped like a cross with a circle over it. On it was her name. It was all to much. She grasped the tombstone and started to weep. Revenge flew to the top of the tombstone and tried to figure out what had so disturbed her rider.

A young slave girl who had noticed the fire last night, came to explore. Maybe she could figure out what had started the fire. She heard sobs in the distance. She crept carefully and quietly so she wouldn't be noticed. She hid behind a dead tree and looked upon a pure white skinned woman crying on a tombstone. She accidentally snapped a stick while trying to get a better view, which made an awfully loud noise. The women stopped her crying, and looked right at the slave girl. The slave girl, terrified, ran off screaming "it's a ghost!".

The word "ghost" rolled around in her head. The unfortunate truth, it fit her so exactly yet so simply. _I will be a ghost to my enemies. I will live under the alias "Ghost", to Galbatorix, until I reveal myself to him right before I slit his throat.

* * *

_

_Hope you like, now I'm going to bed... sort of. Any way have a happy Turkey Day tomorrow (aka Thanksgiving Day). Unless you don't celebrate Turkey day then just have another happy day! One more thing italics equals thoughts or comunication between minds. (redone)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, sorry about the wait (Don't hurt me...lol). I had family business and school working keeping my attention. Also, it doesn't help that your computer deletes all your work. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Reminder: _italics_ equals thoughts or comunication between minds. I don't own Eragon, but I do own my OC's.

* * *

When, Helena, finally took her emotions back under control, she thought about what to do next. She came to the conclusion that the best thing would be to get away from the forest and the castle.

Helena called Revenge down from her grave maker. _Revenge isn't strong enough to carry me or the supplies I need. Funny, it would seem I have to steal my own horses_, she thought as she walked toward the castle stables. Helena looked at her dragon which was perched upon her shoulder. _Revenge, we need to be stealth; we can't alert any guards or servants. _Confusion emanated from the hatchling, so Helena tried to make it understand another way. Helena forced the thought of "_quite_" and "_no noise_". When she was sure Revenge understood she continued, but quietly. On her venture every noise, every sound made her jump. She was constantly looking for other presences. Luckily, she was able to slip past all and make her way to the stables undetected.

Beside the door was a pile of loose hay. After she took a quick look around, she, then, lowered Revenge down in and told her to hide herself. _If ANYBODY comes near warn me and then be very still and quiet, okay._ She felt acknowledgement from the majestic creature. The dragon dug itself deep in to the hay and soon reached the bottom. There it found a nest of mice. Revenge greedily snapped them up bones, fur and all. Helena looked back at the pile because she could hear squeaks of terror. Then she realized it was just mice. _Good I won't have to feed her for awhile. _

Helena looked around. Only animals (except for herself) inhabited the barn at the moment. She looked down the rows of horses. Two stuck out with equal familiarity. When she got close to them they started to rear and cause racket. Helena grabbed their reins and tried with all her might to settle them down. It wasn't successful, so Helena reached out with her mind to comfort the animals and show them that she was Helena the one who had raised, named, and cared for them personally. Soon the horses calmed. Inside their minds Helena could see the whipping each had got from rejecting riders from the castle. This she add to her mental list of reasons why to crush the empire. Helena knew that she was the only ones they would willingly carry. "I'll rid you of this life Ebony, Valen, but the life your going into isn't much better," said Helena while softly petting the horses' noses.

She looked around and to her surprise found her carriage. She walked over to it and opened the door. At the far end of the seat was her luggage. Also, after feeling around in the cushion she found a bag of coins. The money was for light spending and emergencies. This was definitely an emergency. After going through baggage and boxes she made a pile of things she would take. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't take it all. She could only take what Valen, and Ebony were able to carry. The pile consisted of change of clothes, money, small amount of food and drink, and her mom's dagger. It would have to do. She couldn't jeopardize the speed of the horses if she had to make a quick get away.

A message from her dragon started to flood into her mind. Instead of words it was more like feelings and pictures, but the message was clear enough. Someone was coming this way…

An unexplained instinct told her to jump to a beam on the ceiling. Even though her brain told her she would no way accomplish such a feat, she gracefully shot up and land in the correct spot with little or no noise. She was surprised, but surprise and questions would have to wait. Now she had bigger problems. The barns side entrance (also the one Helena had come through) opened and in walked a man. He walked in proud, but unaware of the intruder. Helena fell from the beam and landed quietly right behind the man. Helena stuck the dagger right at his neck. She poked him just enough to let him feel she was there, but not to draw blood. She tried to feel the man's mind but it was defended by walls she knew she could not break. Just as she was about to ask her new hostage some questions a voice entered her head. _Did I miss anything? It seems your always in trouble Helena_, Menoa jested_. I'm a little busy at the moment with an interrogation,_ Helena responded. _Okay, lesson one interrogations, disguise your voice as a man's,_ instructed Menoa. _I'll try_, answered Helena.

The some what impatient man spoke up, "Who are you ?"

"An enemy to the king and all who serve him!" Helena replied.

"That makes us enemies how interesting."

"At the moment you are in no position to be making inquires. Now, who are you? I have seen you talking to the king."

"I am Herm his majesties head of his personal cabinet."

Menoa, _Section 2, ask him about the intended targets ward keepers._

Helena, _What are ward keepers?_

Menoa, _Just shut up and ask._

"I want to know who the ward keepers are for Galbatorix."

"What makes you think I would tell you?"

"Oh, just the little fact that death could be upon you , if you don't," she hissed in his ear.

_Good quick thinking, but that doesn't always work._

"How about this I'll tell you one in exchange that you let me go about my business."

Helena was about to protest and threaten him more, but Menoa interrupted her thoughts. _Take it! right now I have a good idea what he is planning. This might be the best thing for you. Accept his deal._

Helena, _But why settle for one._ Menoa, _Because, it is the best your going to get._

"Agreed, tell me of the magician's name and residents and I'll let you live."

Herm thought about this for a minute, then answered, "Her name is Yasha Mernan. She lives in Beltona on the east side."

"I am Ghost do not forget me so easily… Herm!" Helena slowly edged the blade away from the back of Herm's neck, right before she struck the back of his head with the hilt of her dagger. Pain exploded from behind Herm's eyes. Then, the ground rushed up to meet him.

Helena, went over to her pile of items and started to pack them in Valen's saddle bag. She would give the luggage to Valen because he was the stronger of the two horses and Helena guessed she was lighter then her things all put together. Menoa, _nice, that connected very soundly. It seems you are finding your new strength, but beware. He will regain consciousness in 15-20 minutes. As long as you work fast that will be okay and work right out into my plan._ Helena, _What plan? _Menoa, _Just trust me. This is your revenge, sure, but I want this quest to succeed as much as you do._ Helena gave a sigh then tied the bag and prepared her self for the ride. She threw on a long hooded traveling cloak and checked all the horse's gear, reins, saddle, ect… Helena mounted Ebony, which came easier to her then usual. _Now, I know you are anxious to leave but once you get past all sight of the castle hide your horses and luggage in the woods. We must insure that our friends information was the truth_, told Menoa.

Herm slowly regained consciousness. First thing he notice was the massive headache he had been given. Secondly he notice this annoying sound. Clip Clop Clip Clop. Finally remembering what happened, his eyes shot open and he was quickly to his feet. He rushed out of the barn but just as he found the intruder. The person and its horse galloped out of view around a bend. "Well, this will brighten my masters day." Herm walked off to the castle gates rubbing the knot on his head.

* * *

Hey it was short but not the shortest one. Please R&R. I promise I will have the next chapter in A.S.A.P! (redone) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome back. Enjoy the 6th Chapter! Its a present so there. Thx to everyone that reviewed.

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon or Eldest but you would sure now it if I did because arya would be dead... that or in a coma

* * *

"This is unexpected, usually you don't make any reports until later in the evening." Galbatorix's cruel voice came from behind a large wooden desk in his personal study.

"A well my liege, I though this might brighten up your day after you having to kill the wench," said Herm with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Any inconvenience will be washed away if I learn that I have successfully impregnated Selena. What fitting irony, just in a name," said Galbatorix thinking of Eragon's mother's tragic story. The woman was defiantly more willing, but he still had to threaten the safety of her family before she truly accepted. He could have picked that one, Cora, which was willing to become a whore just to share in his wealth but she had no inner strength and he couldn't have that becoming part of his son. Helena would have been an excellent mother. A part from her having strong will and inner strength, he sort of liked her personality and they would have made an incredibly strong child. "So, what is this news that will so "brighten" my day?" For once the king was relaxed he hadn't had much on his mind. This was unusual since he always seemed to be planning an attack or a battle, but now that his plans for reshaping the nation were being carried out (and quiet smoothly I might add) he had little to plan. _Right now Saphira is _

_getting ready to lay eggs. _Then he would twist the hatchlings to do his bidding and open up a new legacy for the riders, under his command of course.

"Well it seems you have new enemy on the lose," Herm said half laughing.

"Oh, you don't say," said Galbatorix in a slightly humored way.

"Oh yes. Says he's an enemy of the king and all that serve him. Refers to himself as Ghost."

"Is that so." He was losing interest quite quickly now.

"Yes he threatened me and questioned me about your ward keepers."

Now Galbatorix got serious, "Why didn't you kill him? Disable him!" His temper flared like it so easily did on occasions such as these, especially during the war.

"My instinct told me I would lose. Plus, I was curious to know how he got close to the castle. I know the stable is on the outside of the wall, but it seemed funny that an enemy of yours would get so close to this castle and then leave with two of your horses without attempting a murder. He didn't even kill me." _There could be many reasons for this, but it still seems a little weird_, thought Galbatorix.

"Hmm… so what all did you tell him, my o curious servant?" He said it in a mocking tone.

"I told him one name that I know will lead to his down fall. I told him of Yasha. I know she will easily out class the nuisance that so interrupted my riding day. The reason was that he used no spells on me. He did not even try to read my mind."

"You are probably right, but just in case send a few guards down to Beltona. You are dismissed unless you have further news of importance."

"No sir." Herm bowed and then headed for the door.

"And Herm," called Galbatorix, "I want to keep this between as few people as possible that includes the guards. I don't want this to be a big deal and I don't want certain creatures getting bad ideas."

"Yes my liege," said Herm letting the door slide gently closed.

Helena finally cut off the bit of magic she was trying, on the say so of Menoa. She had been trying a particularly easy spell that enhanced the hearing. She had been given a crash course lesson by Menoa. It had taken a few tries, but she finally succeeded. It had been extremely helpful and had let her listen in on the King's conversation with Herm. It had proven that what Herm said earlier had been true. She easily snuck around the guards as she approached the wall. With easy and grace she jumped over the wall and made her way to the horses in the forest. She climbed on the back of ebony and started her forward which in turn started Valen forward. _To Beltona_, she thought. The thought of returning home came to her mind once but she immediately disagreed with this choice as she would probably bring trouble with her. _No doubt that the king had made up some lie about my death to satisfy my family_.

Menoa, _Yes that is a good guess Helena. Now we have a long ride. It will be helpful because it will give me time to teach you._

_Now wait_, retorted Helena, _my questions need answering and I have remained quiet up till now. _

Menoa, _you have been less than quiet but I will hear you out and try and answer your questions best I can._

Helena, _Okay first, how did you get those gifts? How did you transfer your power into a seed? Where did that mud monster come and what is it? Am I a magician and a rider? Is me being able to jump higher and hear better part of my change? Will I always look this way? Why do I get tired after I use magic? How does a tree have a consciousness anyway? How large will my dragon grow and how do I take care of it? How do I fly on Revenge?_

_That is many questions and some I must simply answer because, being so old I have learned things. Certain questions about my history we will have to forgo. But those about your dragon, your changed self, and you being able to use magic I can answer. _

Helena listened while she road, to all that Menoa had to say while keeping alert. Menoa first told her of dragons and riding them. Then about magic and the warning that it could kill people including the user. (For the full details on what they discussed read the first part of Eragon. Its pretty much the same)

Menoa, _and yes you being able to jump higher, hear better, are all part of your change. If you work at the skills you can still improve. _

Helena, _Why are we going after Yasha and not Galbatorix?_

Menoa, _Because Galbatorix is protected by many wards that are sustained by Magic users all over the country. If we kill these magic users we will only have to fight against Galbatorix's magic when the time comes. Another thing, I must be honest, you are of many species in Algeasia, yet you are not part of any. I also must warn you, when I rebuilt you I was not thinking of you ever reproducing. When this is all over and done I'm not sure if you'll be compatible with another creature and if you are then I have no idea how the baby will turn out if it even lives. I'm sorry, but there is still the chance that will fail._

Helena, _I have no plan to do any such thing and as for us succeeding we must. There is no way we can allow ourselves to fail._

That was the end of there conversation. They rode on in silence through one of the forest's back trails. They didn't talk again till they reached the campsite for the night.

* * *

Have a Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate x-mas then happy Holiday Season R&R plz (or I'll stop writing) (redone) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Hope you had a Merry Christmas. (I know I did... ) Anyway enjoy the 7th chapter. Reminder italics equals a person's (or being's) thoughts or talking between the minds.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Eragon or Eldest. Christopher does... (Damn it)

* * *

Helena slept peacefully until she saw around her a white haze. She stepped forward. From what she could tell there was no floor, but she remain still and suspended in the haze. From the haze she could just tell of another large being making its way forward. As it got closer she noticed that the being was red and might be a large animal. Then words that seem to come from no origin, spread across the haze and to her ears. It said to her from a number of different voices, "Help me," "Release me from Darkness," "Find me and clear my mind," "Save me from him."

To these statements she had no answer. The voices continued, getting slowly louder. The red blur came into to focus as it came closer. It was a dragon. He stared straight at her, almost as if he was trying to look into her soul. From behind him other dragons came into focus forming a ring around Helena. Next to the red one, was a blue one, then a black one. She slowly rotated. When she came around again to the red one and she heard "help me," as clear as a bell. When meeting the blue dragon's eyes she heard "Release me from Darkness." When she stopped at the black dragon she heard "Find me; clear my mind." She didn't move. She was transfixed on the black dragon's golden eyes. When she looked away she saw that the red and blue dragon had joined the black one. Three different voices said all together, "Save us from him!" With that Helena woke up sweating rivers.

She knew that she had slept soundly, but it felt as if she had got only a little rest. The sun was slowly peaking over the hill. She wondered what other surprises would be waiting her today. Her mind wandered back to her dream.

_Was it really just a normal dream? _Helena thoughtThe baby dragon cocked its head. Helena realized that she was still linked to Revenge._ O Revenge what do you think? The black dragon looked like Shruikan and the red one, I think, is rider Murtagh's dragon. I'm not sure about the blue one though. It could be General Eragon's dragon that fought for Surda_ _against the king_. _See Eragon had enough guts to fight against the empire. Even though he was out numbered and out classed by the king and his dragon. Wait I'm out classed and up against three. SHIT! Lets not talk about it at the moment._

_No, let us talk about your situation_, spoke Menoa. _You are the grandest humanoid being. Galbatorix has no idea you're a rider so will underestimate you (at least for awhile) giving you time to improve. You have me as a guide. Also Revenge, I predict, will grow up to be the grandest dragon._

_O really_, said Helena. _And how, for say, do you know that?_

Menoa, _because of her parents_.

Helena, _and your not going tell me are you?_

Menoa, _No. Now is not the proper time._

Helena, _Of course its not. Anyway I have a questioned about dreams. Can you talk to other things during a dream?_

Menoa, _I'm not sure even though there have been stories where people have seen events that were happening leagues away in dreams. _Helena ate breakfast and feed Revenge while receiving it in her mind. _There have been tales within the elves that some of there heroes had received certain warnings of future events through dreams. To better understand the question would you mind sharing this dream?_

_Well yes I would, _Helena said through minds. She had a smirk on her face. _Seems that if you don't trust me with information why should I trust you?_

Menoa, _fine. Suit your self._

_Sure be like that. No, I'll tell you the Frigen dream._ Helena told Menoa and Revenge her whole dream, if it was a dream. Menoa and especially Revenge seemed very interested in her dream. As she told them she readied the horses for another days ride.

Menoa, _so all these dragons which happened to all be from the other side were asking you for help._

_Yes,_ thought Helena, _they asked me to, I quote, "Save us from Him"._

Menoa, _Give me some time to ponder this. It is very interesting._

Helena, _Believe me you got time. _She swung her leg over the horse and started them in a slow trot. The rest of the day was filled with lifting stones with magic and memorizing words. At the end of the day she could hold six good size rocks up for hours on end.

After dark, the group made camp. It was right beside a ridge surrounded by tall brush. As long as they kept the fire small they were perfectly safe from intruding eyes. After dinner Menoa taught Helena sword moves.

"How am I supposed to practice sword moves without a sword or a mentor," Helena said in both mind and aloud.

Menoa, _One, this a magic blade and if you ask it in the ancient language then it will extend into a sword. Secondly, I will show you through minds how to do the moves. _Menoa gave Helena the words and when she said them, just as Menoa had said, the dagger extended into a sword. She practiced for an hour as Revenge watch over Helena from the fire. When she finally prepared to rest, she asked Menoa how she had planned to find out who the other ward keepers were. I have a plan, but I don't think your going to like it…." said Menoa. The seed quickly told Helena what she had planned.

"You want me to do WHAT!"

* * *

Please review and sorry that the chapters are getting shorter. Have a Happy New Years. (redone) 


	8. Chapter 8

I have good and bad news. Good news, its a longer chapter than normal. Bad news, its not all that exciting because Helena is trying to learn things. Sorry, but bare with me.

Disclaimer-I do not own Eragon or Eldest. If you don't understand that yet, just remember I wouldn't be typing on fanfiction if I did.

* * *

Helena was in a not so pleasurable mood the next morning. Helena, _how could Menoa plan this for me. There is going to be so many problems, including the one problem that I don't even want to participate. I don't think I could even act convincingly!_

Revenge, _Matter… Helena? _This caught Helena completely off guard. She stopped the horses and looked at Revenge.

_You can talk? _Helena asked. Frustration came from the hatchling. Realizing that Revenge was fighting for the words to answer her she cut in and answered the hatchling's original question. _I just don't feel comfortable with the plans that Menoa has laid out for me. Also, I don't feel I can't fill the part Menoa wants me to play, even though her plan makes sense._ By now, Helena had started up the horses again. They would reach Beltona late that night.

Helena was in a better mood now with the prospect of talking with a friend that didn't always act as if she were a superior being. Little did she know, within a few months Helena would be the Hatchling and Revenge the mighty protector.

Helena, _Do you understand… Yes or no? _Revenge contemplated this and then did a peculiar thing. The hatchling entered Helena's mind and started to look up the definitions of words Revenge didn't know. Menoa had warned Helena never to allow others into her mind accept the seed itself. But, Helena felt such love and friendship towards the Hatchling that she didn't mind at all letting Revenge sift through memories, thoughts, and knowledge. Helena almost felt like a mother teaching her child. There were exceptions though to what the child could look at. Helena hid certain pieces of information and memories from Revenge, such as what had happened the night of Galbatorix's feast. Those she might share later when Revenge was older and could comfort Helena's eventual break down.

Revenge, _some what…_

Helena, _That's good. _She smiled. On the rest of the trip Helena told Revenge various stories both fact and fiction. Helena even noticed that Revenge had grown a bit. But now, if Revenge stretched, her wing span was that of Helena's left finger tip to the right when Helena held out her arms straight.

Menoa was getting frustrated. Helena and Revenge were holding a conversation (even though most of the time it was one sided) and were ignoring her constant commands to practice there skills. _That's it I'm fed up. _With all the intensity she could muster, Menoa screamed into the minds of both Helena and Revenge. It was so intense, in fact, that the horses flicked their ears in annoyance.

Menoa, _well now that I got your attention, Helena you need to practice your spells and Revenge you need to practice flying. _

Revenge, _How? _Between Menoa and Revenge a conversation of pictures flew between minds. Only glimpses were caught by Helena.

Helena turned to the hatchling. Revenge had a determined look in her eye. She crouched low on the saddle and pushed herself into the air. The horse snorted in response to the sudden increase of pressure and then the decrease of weight. Revenge snapped her wings open. At first it looked like Revenge was simply going to fall from the sky. Then she took two powerful strokes with her wings and she was flying. Helena watched with pride as the dragon wiped herself through the sky. Helena, felt her first longing to be in the sky on the back of her soon to be, powerful dragon. A new hope rose within her. A hope of destroying Galbatorix and his empire.

Revenge looked dazzling and the excitement within her drove her to try different things. She somersaulted, dipped, and glided until she was too tired to do anymore. She checked on her rider. Helena was being taught new words and spells in the ancient language of the elves. So far they had gone over picking up rocks, wards (in which she asked various questions on Galbatorix and the magicians that were protecting him with wards), starting fires, and controlling other various objects. At the moment they were going over scrying.

Menoa, _you can only scry things and places you've seen before._

Helena, _Then what good is it to scry at all! _

Menoa, _to see the changes. If you saw a baby some odd day then, fifteen years from then you could scry him or her as a teenager. You could also see what that teenager is doing and what is happening around him or her. With practice, you could also listen in on the sounds and conversations happening with and around that teenager. _

Helena, _Does that mean the King could be scrying me right now? _She felt a chill go down her spine.

Menoa, _Yes he could, but I doubt he would since he thinks your dead. Please try and use your head. Your very close to making your first assassination and your going to need to think quickly and accurately._

Helena, _I'll try scrying later for now we need to find a good area to set up camp. _They soon found it among a little clearing, again, surrounded by brush. Under Menoa constant lessons Helena had learned to hunt with only a simple stone.

_It almost never misses its target_, Menoa had told her. She was anxious to try and get fresh meat instead of salted pork. Her only problem with this method is that she had trouble staying quite enough to not alert her pray of her presence. She couldn't kill prey she wasn't aware of. Menoa and Helena drew into the forest. When they returned Helena held up a dead hare, wild leeks, and wild straw berries. They ate good, but late because of Helena being just a little squeamish about skinning and gutting the rabbit. Helena also found out that Wild straw berries weren't as good as they sounded.

Helena looked in the distance and saw the lights from Beltona peeking through the brush. A fear clenched her, because of what was to happen soon. When she had resolved to fight Galbatorix it seemed like an absolute, but know she was questioning the logic in it. To get her mind off of the situation she decided to ask Menoa a question.

Helena, _Menoa, how would I protect my self against being scryed?_

Menoa, _well unless you have an enchanted item then there is no way to keep other eyes out. Other than that, you could try to make a ward for it, but it would take time and energy. By the time you got it right it might be too late or you might be too weak to repel the person. For now I suggest if you feel a person trying to scry you, get in a very dark area and all the person will see is black. At least cover your whole body including your face if you can't find a dark area so that the person cannot see **you **in particular. _

Helena, _can I craft a magical item?_

Menoa, _maybe a few weeks from now I'll teach you how to make simple ones. Get some rest. You have a hard day tomorrow. _Helena laid down on the blankets about to close her eyes. _You know you don't have to sleep like a human any more. Actually, I suggest you stop. _

Helena, _how else am I supposed to sleep?_

Menoa, _it's a simple state where your still half conscious. Almost like day dreaming. All elves sleep like this other than when they're deeply wounded. Even a human can teach him or herself to sleep like this. For you, all you have to do is will it. _

Helena, _covered herself up and Revenge laid next to her legs. _Revenge spoke, _Good night. _Some how this, once again, put her in a better mood.

Helena, _Good night.

* * *

_

I know for the most part boring but it will get more exciting I promise. Next chapter: Menoa's plan is put in motion, and new abilities are discovered. Please R&R (redone)


	9. Chapter 9

-1Hey sorry about the wait. I would give you an excuse for the random timing of my updating... but the list would get too long. Lets just say about 50 percent are respectable reasons and the other 50 percent are stupid self-centered, lazy reasons. Anyway quick reminder _italics equals thoughts or communication through minds._

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any characters or ideas from Eragon or Eldest. Christopher does so take it up with him...

Helena looked at herself. Then glared at thin air. Helena said, not even trying to hide the anger in her voice, "How am I supposed to convince any one I'm a daughter of a farmer looking like a ALBINO"

_Settle down, there is a--_, Menoa didn't get the chance to finish.

Helena, "SETTLE DOWN!" From there Helena ranted and swore, her heart beating rapidly from anger and fear. Some annoyed and flustered birds left there perches in pursuit of a less noisy, less dangerous spot as Helena let out some pent up emotion. Revenge found a spot in the shadow of a tree and waited for Helena to get grips. Finally Helena took a breath.

Menoa used this moment to speak_. Now listen Helena… _Again this was not her time to speak as once more Helena retorted and yelled. Its sad when even the horses are fed up and they don't even understand a thing your saying. After her latest fit she just stopped, didn't move, barely took breath. Menoa, a little scared now, talked with her very slowly and quietly. Helena didn't hear, at least at first, she was to busy trying to concentrate on one quality, calmness. Her mind had been racing, bringing up fears, worries, regrets. She just wanted it to stop and it did, so she was trying to keep it that way.

Menoa,_ …are you listening to me I said you can change to look like another person. _This snapped Helena out of her trance.

Helena, _Really? Anybody._

Menoa, _well, like everything else there are boundaries. You can change your look from face form, to hair and eye color. There are three major restrictions. One you can't change sex. You can change to look like a boy but you still will have your girl parts and be a women. Two, you can't change Mass._

Helena_, mass? _

Menoa, _mass is how much stuff your made of. For example, you could change to look like a buff soldier. You would have the same hair color, same scars, but you would still be your size and not the soldier's. Three, you can't change into a different race. The race you are is what you will be forever. But you can change to look like an individual from that race._ Menoa came out of her speech to see Helena changing colors, constantly.

_She's lost it… _said Revenge to Menoa. For Menoa, it has been a long time since she heard a dragon use sarcasm so she was scared by this. Suddenly she stopped at her original color.

Helena, _This might work. _She giggled and turned to prepare to enter the town, with a peculiar gleam in her eye.

In Beltona, a few hours later, a young women about sixteen entered town on a black horse. She had light brown hair, which was put up in a loose bun that let stray hairs fall down across her back, and dark green eyes. She had normal white skin but tanned by the hard work in the sun. She wore traveling cloak over her slightly tattered green dress. She also wore a brown apron that covered the front bottom of her dress.

No one stared; she had been there many times before, but some said "Hello Tina". She would greet them back saying there names and asking about their family. This girl was none other than our Helena. She had spent the last half-an-hour reviewing the real Tina's memories and thoughts so she could better act like her. Menoa, assured her that the real Tina was sick and one way or another she wasn't getting out of bed for a while. Menoa said she'd also keep tabs on the old man, that was Tina's father. She had stolen the identity of a young farm girl that lived a few miles outside of town.

It was late afternoon and "Tina" dismounted her black horse. She looked at the black horse. Usually she would have taken Valen not Ebony, but Helena was afraid that someone might notice her fine breed. She remembered earlier goodbyes as she had to leave Revenge in the forest to fend for herself for the day. She remembered how Revenge tried to convince Helena to take her, but couldn't find the right words. She also left Valen at her camp. She tied him to a tree with a long rope so the horse could eat. She also put a ward around her stuff, the horse and Revenge just for good measure.

She walked into the building in front of her. It had a big sign that said, "**Lure Inn **beer and lodging." As she went through the door, Helena noticed a scruffy looking man behind the bar. From Tina's memories she identified him as the Inn keeper and the bar tender. Koln was his name and his wife had just recently died leaving a family of three boys. Helena timidly approach the man.

Helena greeted the Inn keeper, "Hello Koln, how have things been lately. I know its been rough."

Koln, "Oh, Tina, Me and the boys have been getting along fine. Thank you. So, are you hear to deliver another message from your old man?"

Helena, "Not really. I'm hear because I'm afraid that this year we're not going to come out all that good and I was wondering if I could have a job to make a little extra money."

Koln, "I don't now if that's a good idea. Some of the men that come in can get kind of rowdy."

Helena, "I think I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Koln, "Fine, but what jobs were you planning on doing?"

Helena, "I can waitress, cook, clean."

Koln was now thinking to himself, _I fear that something would happen to the girl, but it could be useful to have a waitress around, especially a young, beautiful waitress._ He hit the bar with his fist and looked up at Tina. "You can have the job. I need you hear by noon and you'll work late into the evening."

Helena, "Perfect. When do I start?"

Koln, "Ya can start today if you want to, Tina, as long as its okay with your old man."

Helena, "I would be happy to start now. Garnen, was expecting it sir, if I got the job."

Koln, "Do you have some sort of dagger you could bring and hide under your dress. 'Cause it might get rough later in the evenings."

"I think I do, but I'm not sure." Her mind wandered to her boot which concealed one dagger and to the other dagger, the one that changed into a full blade, which was concealed under her skirt. These couldn't be used because if she ever took either one out they would probably know she was not Tina. She would ask Menoa later.

At the moment Menoa was searching for clues to the King's magician without triggering any defenses. This can be really hard because you have to check a mass amount of people's minds for info without anyone realizing your there. Menoa wasn't doing so well; she hoped Helena would do better.

Menoa had planned Helena taking up a job at a popular tavern because if Yasha really did have guards, after their duty they would probably go to a tavern. Helena had to wait for them then get as close as she could to figure out about the King's magician. Which could mean spying or even getting into a relationship to figure out what she wanted. This is what had got Helena so upset. The thought of getting "close" to one of Galbatorix's men was revolting to her.

After they found out the information they could kill the magician making Galbatorix less protected. It should take him a while to find a replacement because talented loyal magic users were becoming scarce. _Galbatorix has many ward keepers but as soon as we eliminate them all Galbatorix will only have his own wards to keep him safe and I'm sure by then Helena will be strong enough to take him down. _Menoa went back to searching minds. It would be a long day.

Helena was soon serving drinks and dinners to workers and visitors of the town. Keeping an eye and an ear for anything suspicious. Koln wasn't as gracious as he seemed since the pay was going to be terrible. Helena didn't mind, though, she wasn't here for the money and she doubted that Tina would even notice the fairness. From her memories she noticed that Tina wasn't very bright.

It became evening and soon strapping men of all ages came in to get drunk. Helena watched (and served) as miners, smiths, and other folk came, but no guard like people. Helena would even attempt to read the minds of some of the questionable people but nothing lead to what she wanted even though it did help her stop a bar fight from happening. Soon it was closing time and Helena was preparing to leave. Koln and his eldest son Colby came out of the bar and stood before Helena.

Koln, "Tonight seems like a bad night for a young lady like yourself to be ride'n without protection. Let my son Colby help ya home, just in case." Helena thought it was a foul idea, but she went along with it since she needed Koln.

"Of course," Helena said in a fake chipper voice. _Damn, bar keeper's trying to set me up with his son. _

"See ya when ya get home, Colby," Koln said. He winked at Colby and went inside. _Disgusting, _thought Helena. _And how am I going to go to my camp if lover boy is following me? _Colby was saddling a gray pony. _I wonder if I just left him without him knowing, if he would get suspicious? _ Unfortunately, that was no longer a choice as Colby had mounted his horse and was slowly trotting to her side. Helena pulled on her traveling cloak and started off into the night without a word to her unwanted companion.

Colby, "Nice, evening isn't it." Colby was trying to make conversation.

Helena, "O yes." _Tina is being quieter than usual, _thought Colby. _Maybe it's because she's tired? I will have to tell my dad not work her so hard. _

Colby, "Was your first day, okay?"

Helena, "Yes, it was quite enjoyable."

Colby was getting discouraged. "You know, some day I will inherit my fathers bar. I hope… You'll still be working there when that happens." Helena stopped her horse and turned toward Colby, which in turn stopped his horse. Helena looked straight into his eyes for the first time that night.

"Listen, you need to give it up. This Tina person is a wench. She's dumb and irresponsible. You'll will get nothing out of being with her." With that Helena spurred her horse into a run and disappeared down the rode.

Unfortunately, and like all men, Colby took it the wrong way. _Oh, I never knew she had such a low self-esteem. She must beat herself up inside. She's probably thinks that I didn't like her for real. I would have never known. Maybe I should catch up to her, but if she is already home and I got caught sneaking in, it would look really bad. Tomorrow I will make her see how good a person she really is at heart. _With his new resolution he trotted back to town to start planning.

Helena finally reached camp at around mid-night. Revenge flew down from a tree and on to Helena's shoulder to greet her rider. Helena was surprised by the already burning fire. _I make_, said Revenge through their mind link.

_Thank you, Revenge, _replied Helena. Helena sensed that Menoa was still working furiously. _Menoa give it a break for tonight. You can try again in the morning. _

_Okay, _Menoa answered and finished probing a sleeping miner. _Any luck on your end ?_

_No not really, but I got a job waiting tables. Tomorrow I'm going into town a little early to see if I can find some clues. _

_Okay, but don't be late for your job. It will give your boss a bad impression._

Helena, _Hahah, so very funny. Revenge did everything go okay in camp? _

_Yes, _said Revenge while munching on a dead carcass.

_I guess there isn't much more to say. 'Night guys. _Helena went to an elf type sleep.

In the morning Helena ate breakfast and then went for town. She went up and down the streets with no luck. Then, she decided to roam around the outside of town. She soon found her self staring at a large house. It was at the edge of town and she found it guarded. The house had a wall around it. She memorized the faces of every guard she could see. They all were heavily guarded. _Menoa maybe you should search this part of town?_

_Maybe… _Menoa tried to enter one of the guards minds then another. All of them seemed to be protected by rock hard barriers. _I can't get in to even one of the guards. _

_That's Okay. Now that I know where she lives, I can just go in and kill her. Even tonight I could if we need to. _

Menoa, _Sure, yet we have no idea of the defenses of this manor or even what Yasha looks like. You are still going to have to get one of these to open up for you or meet Yasha herself._

Helena, _I don't want to cuddle up to some guard! I'll never feel good about it…_

Menoa, _Well princess if you weren't willing to make sacrifices then you should have just died that day back in the forest. Wake up this isn't going to be some great adventure you heard from your parents._

Helena, gasp_……Thanks for making me feel better_.

Menoa, _I'm sorry, but right now you need to figure out what you want. Do you want to go after Galbatorix or hide for the rest of your unnatural life. Pick now, but remember whatever you choose there isn't going to be any peace for you. Galbatorix will eventually figure out…_

It only took a minute for Helena to reply. _I'm going after the king of course. That is my resolve. Are you satisfied?_

_Are you willing to go through with the plan? _

_Yes, but just remember your plan is not necessarily the best one. _After that the silent conversation was over. Helena gave ebony a gentle kick and she started off for her job.

Well, the chapters are still getting longer... Helena is getting more experienced, and if your not sure Helena is bent on killing Yasha the king's Magician (which is female) so that the king isn't protected by so many wards. Thank you for all the people that reviewed. I no at the moment spacing issues have been occuring (at least in the first few ch.), when I get done with the story, or at least to a decent spot, I'll go back and fix them. R&R... or eles! 'night


	10. Chapter 10

The date 7/24/06, and guess what, I updated. Can you believe that! Well anyways I haven't updated in a really long time. Due to other random reasons. Including me being lazy. Just for the record the last time I posted was 1/13/06. Well anyone still willing to read it, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest (If you haven't noticed yet). I do, in fact own part of this story idea and most of the characters so far including Helena, Revenge, Yasha, Herm, Ebony & Valen (horses). Well you get the picture...

* * *

Helena entered the bar with a smiling face, but I quick look underneath the skin would show you that she was in the worst of moods. To make this even better there sat Colby at the bar, waiting just for her.

"Tina, I've been expecting you," Colby chimed.

"Really? …Why?" Helena asked. Colby started to laugh. This really annoyed Helena and only worsened her mood.

"Today is Sunday and the Bar doesn't open till five." Helena sunk in a pit of her own humiliation. _At least it goes along with this Tina character_, piped Revenge.

_Oh shut up_, Helena sent back, which only made Revenge chuckle. For some reason this made her feel better. Maybe she could get through this day?

Colby, "Since you have all this free time, I was thinking we could spend the day together." Nope, scratch that. She shouldn't have woke up this morning, in fact, she should of killed herself long ago. "C'mon I have a surprise." Colby dragged her along while she tried to argue any excuse she could think of.

"I don't think my father…"

"Nonsense…," Colby said as he led her outside (smiling ear to ear), "Garnen has been trying to set you up with a guy for ages now." Colby easily lifted her onto his soot colored horse. He jumped on right behind her. "Now, no peeking." Colby said, while putting a pitch black blind fold around her eyes. "This will be fun; you'll love it," he promised as he started the horse off at a gallop.

_Okay to sum up the situation I'm on a horse with a teenage boy that wants me to be his girl, riding blind fold and I'm supposed to be surprised… Okay that's it I'm off. _Revenge found this extremely funny.

Menoa, _I doubt he could do anything to you. Why don't you just ride it out. What is there to lose?_

Helena, _My virginity and sanity. _

Menoa, _Well not really. One would think you've already lost your sanity. _

Helena, _Hmph, your not helping. _

The horse came to a slow and soon Colby was helping 'Tina' dismount. She was led, still blind folded, by Colby. Colby stopped, causing Helena to run into him.

"Okay stand right here," said Colby as he moved her into position. When Colby took her blind fold off, she gasped. Helena found herself inside the walls of Yasha's manor. There they stood a few feet from the door. When she saw the manor only that morning she thought it would take her weeks to get in but here she was, right before the door. She was led in by Colby in a bit of a daze. "Well I know this is kind of awkward, but I remembered you talking to your friend a while back about seeing the inside of this place. My Aunt owns this manor because she works for the King. I asked if you could come in and see it."

"…I don't know… what to say." Which to Helena was the honest truth. For an instant she thought she might be dreaming.

A woman in her twenties emerged from a corridor. "Oh, Hello," she said as she moved closer to the couple. "I'm Colby's aunt from his mother's side," she motioned to her nephew, "and you would be Tina I've only heard a little but you are welcome in my home. I'm Miss Yasha; I proudly serve the king."

Tina shook hands with Yasha, still in a slight daze. "Come, let me show you around"

"That would be nice," said Helena gathering her senses. Helena was showed around the formal parts of the manor. When they got to the huge court yard Yasha left saying she had official business. Helena rather wish she hadn't. The thought of quality time with Colby wasn't even remotely pleasing.

The court yard reminded her of home. She thought of home and of her semi stubborn family. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Tina are you okay?" Colby looked worried.

"Yes, I'm just happy."

Colby continued to show Helena around. The courtyard, the halls, offices, dinning rooms, and even the dance hall was included, and Helena did her best to memorize anything that could help her break in that evening. _Menoa how are you coming?_

Menoa replied, _I think I've searched at least a third of the minds here, but some I can't go in like Yasha and her apprentices without getting caught._

_Fine. Good work. So how do we get in tonight?_

_Very carefully._

Helena and Colby left the Manor. They both rode back on his horse. Helena spoke up in a some what timid voice, "It's been really nice. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I enjoyed myself too." When they arrived back at the bar Colby got off then helped Tina off. Helena acted very quite and humble and then she leaned over and kissed Colby on the cheek. Colby was stunned and couldn't say a word. Helena ran back into the Inn. After she was out of sight from Colby. She dropped the act totally and began to look for Koln. She found Koln in the kitchen checking stock.

"Can I help you," asked Koln

"Um… Yes after much thought I am quitting"

"But why?"

"Garnen didn't like the risks I was taking. I want to stay, I want to see Colby, but I can't go against my father's wishes."

"I see," said Koln, "Well if you change your mind there'll always be a place for ya." Helena turned around and left the kitchen, left the bar and all the new people she had met, before anyone could stop her. She was soon on Ebony riding back to camp. She breathed a sigh in relief knowing she no longer had to see Colby or Koln again. Once she was off the road and safe from wandering eyes she turned back into herself again. It was nice not to wear someone else's image. Valen was the only occupant of her camp. Helena reached out with her mind to Revenge to call her back to the camp. Soon she could here the frenzy of Revenge's wings flying toward the camp.

Helena was surprised to see that her dragon had grown to the size of a fully grown dog. Gazing at the dragon's beauty she could say nothing in her wonderment. She felt a twinge of sadness not being there to see her grow.

"Revenge tonight we go into town together," Helena stated.

_Finally, it is so boring in the woods without you. _

Menoa, _let's kill us a magician!_

Two men guarded the west inside wall surrounding Yasha's Manor. The guards were armed with rapiers and daggers. Their armor a tough chain mail. Bart guarded the walls with less than perfect attentiveness. He had been assigned to his present position only a few weeks before because of an incident at Capitol. So far nothing had seemed even suspicious. All that was on his mind was when he got to leave. He heard a thump 3 meters behind him. He turned around to see his companion Lex, the other soldier on duty, laying on the ground in the light of the dying torch. He unsheathed his sword going on super alert. With out warning there was a sharp pain and Bart had a hard meeting with the ground.

"Two of the empire's finest," whispered Helena, "down in two seconds."

She stepped lightly over the rest of the grounds. Soon she was at the door she wanted. It wasn't the grand double doors she had entered that morning but the narrow servants entrance. Helena crept past the kitchen with caution but also with haste it wouldn't be to long before other forces were alerted to her presents. She knew she could take on a few soldiers but not all of them. She entered the hall way that led to the stair case. There were three men walking up and down the hallways with magical lamps at hand, also, armed accordingly.

_Revenge, I need a slight distraction. When I'm through, meet me on the second floor third window to the right. _

Revenge took a sharp dive out of the clouds she was hiding in. She pulled up just in time to not crash into the ground. She gathered medium sized stones in her claws. She took flight again and propelled the rocks against the outside of the manor. On the inside guards scrambled to find out what was making the racket. Helena easily slipped by and ascended the stairs to the second floor. Once she was up stairs she quietly opened up one of the grand windows. In flew Revenge in all her stealth and grace.

Helena looked across the hall at the door that lead to Yasha's room.

_Is it time_, asked Revenge.

_Yup, lets go._

Menoa, _I think you guys might of missed this but there is one of Yasha's apprentices at the end of the hall. _

Helena and Revenge turned there heads to look out to the end of the hall. A young lady clothed in black hooded cloak moved out of the shadows and moved into the light of the moon. She slipped down her hood and let the cloak fall to the floor. She had brunette hair, and was maybe as tall as Helena. She wore a man's clothes and had a whip curled at her side. She grabbed the whip from her side and let it unfurl to the ground. Menoa, _now would be a good time to put up those wards I taught you about. She already has. _

Helena quickly put wards around herself and Revenge and unsheathed the her dagger from under her skirt. _She might not of seen you. Stay in the shadows Revenge_, she commanded.

The mystery women said words of power under her breathe. Soon her whip was a glow with a magical fire that did not burn the whip itself, but she was sure it would burn her. Helena eager to match her power. Called upon the aid of small rocks and pebbles from the outside. Soon the air around Helena was littered with floating gravel.

The woman snapped the whip toward Helena's face, but Helena, all too fast, had grouped the gravel in front of her making a shield. The leather smacked harmlessly against the rocks. Helena let the barrier of stone drop and she grinned a twisted grin. "My turn," she said aloud. Helena began to run down the hallway towards her attacker. The woman tried to stop Helena by throwing out attack after attack on her whip, but each time either Helena would dodge or stop it with her stones. Once she was close enough she started to throw the stones against the apprentice's wards with her magic. Weakening the barrier and her magic capability. The attacker's wards disappeared as Helena became a mere foot away from her. The woman caught Helena's arm as she had tried to plunge her dagger into her heart. She held it mere inches away. Helena laughed a most ruthless laugh and said the magic words to extend her dagger. Yasha's apprentice gasped as she figured out what was happening. The dagger extended right through the apprentice's heart. Her hands became limp as the light left her eyes.

Helena withdrew her (now) sword. She looked at the body on the ground and felt slightly sick. But once she was threatened she seemed to become a totally different person. Revenge came over and sniffed the body and looked up and stared into Helena's eyes. _Lets us go_, the dragon suggested. They walked back down the hall too Yasha's door. Helena pulled down on the handle and the wooden door swung open, emitting a loud groan as it did.

The room was dark lit up slightly by a hazy moon. Helena looked toward the bed. It was empty. She looked around the room trying to find the supposed occupant. She saw a flicker of light in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see properly. A whole row of candles lit seemingly with no visible help at all. A woman that seemed to not exist a minute ago presented herself to Helena. With closer observation Helena grinned. She was staring at none other than Lady Yasha.

Yasha also smiled and spoke…

"I have been waiting for you."

* * *

Oooooh... Cliffe. Sorry Guys I know "what's up with this" but I really needed to update and I was getting tired of typing (for the night). Well Plz R & R. I'm totally open on ideas and suggestions.All I want is three reviews, JUST 3 Reviews,and I'll post again ASAP. 


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my Ra I finished another chapter. Well ppl I have to apoligize for a few things first: I'm sorry it took so long to write, but look at the bright side it didn't take half as long as the last one. Secondly, I changed Revenge into being a a red dragon with a bit of black to a black dragon with a bit of red. Sorry . ! It just fit better in the story and I'm the author. (I know, When did that happen seriously) I'll try and and redo the older chapters to say black instead of red, but I'm not sure when that will be. Anyway enjoy this chapter. (Reminder) Italics are thoughts and communication through minds.

Disclamer: I own nothing... (Emo TT TT)

"I have been waiting for you."

Helena was in a confused sort of shock. "What?"

"I knew you were coming, maybe not tonight, but it seems the fates did not want to make me wait."

"Then you know I am to kill you," Helena said tightening her grip on her sword.

"Ha, I do not wish to fight you, I wish to join you."

"What are you scheming witch? I trust you as far as my sword reaches." Helena started to edge a little closer, while Revenge waited silently and patiently right outside the door.

"Why would I kill you now when I could of killed you this afternoon when you least expected it." Helena put on a rather dumb founded face. "Yes I knew that it was not Tina when I felt the strong mental barriers around your mind. Tina, to say nothing else, is an air head. I knew it was the one who had caused trouble at central because it could be no one else. Even though, I was surprised that you turned out to be a woman. If I was going to kill you then, why would I kill you now? There is no gain."

Helena, "Well, maybe he wants to capture me again. To force me into his twisted arrangements."

"Ahh," said Yasha with a new light of inspiration. "So that is why you turned against him. Sorry, but no he already found his new, 'wife'." Helena noticed, even in the shadowy room how Yasha's face dropped, but only for a second.

"I feel sorry for the poor girl. Fine, I will allow you to come with us, but you will have to promise not to tell anything to anyone about me and my companions, without my say so, and that you will not hurt me or my companions." Yasha went on to say the oath in the ancient language sealing herself for life. "Okay then," said Helena, slightly perturbed on how the night actually turned out. "But why do you want to fight Galbatorix?"

"I don't think that is a story for this moment, but I do believe you have a right to know. I just don't think we have enough time here if you get my drift."

"Well after you then," Helena said pointing to the door.

"Actually if you don't mind I have a few things I need to take care of before I leave this house, forever."

"Fine, go ahead," Helena said failing to hide her irritation. '_who does she think she is_,' she thought to Revenge. '_This is my revenge not hers._'

'_I don't like it,_' Revenge replied.

'_Hmm?_'

'_I don't trust her even with those oaths._'

'_Then why don't you kill her?_'

Revenge was appalled at such a straight forward answer, but after she thought about it, why didn't she just kill her? Then all of her doubts would be put to rest. '_She can come with us for right now but if I don't like her story she will be dead._' A slight grin twitched upon Helena's lips.

Yasha glided past Helena and through the door only carrying a small bag. Helena glared at the back of Yasha as she walked down the hall. Quite torn she followed until they reached the freshly dead corpse. Yasha bent down and put her fingers on the body's brow. Soon the body was aglow with a blue light. The light began to pulse.

In the new light, the brown haired corpse's features became clear. Helena Gasped. There lay Tina, were she had fell after Helena killed her. Soon the pulsing stopped and the corpse was now identical to Yasha.

"Tina was a pupil of mine. I picked her out at birth to fill the role left void by her mother. She seemed so promising but with many years of teaching she had only come along but a little. When I found out you stole her identity, I went to tell her at once. She immediately vowed revenge and volunteered to guard my room. She was so eager to prove herself but it was her undoing." Yasha breathed deeply a few times and spoke again. " I have made her out to look like me so that the king will think me dead. Also I will burn my house down to further hinder the cursed empire."

Helena had a rather bad taste in her mouth, but spoke up from the awkward silence "Well we better do that. Shall we…"

"I will light it a blaze when we are riding away from this disaster," Yasha interrupted keeping a monotone voice all the while. "It will be interesting trying to sneak past my own guards."

"Hm, I don't think it is going to work like that."

"What?"

"Ha, my 'Little' friend will fly you outside of the walls." Quite confused, Yasha looked around for some clue. Then she noticed something she hadn't before. A black dragon the size of a small pony was crouching in the shadows. "You're a rider!"

"Indeed," Helena said half laughing.

"Will it be able to fly me across?"

'_What do you think me, feeble human? You should watch what slips from your tongue,_' Revenge said projecting it straight into her mind.

"Okay then, but what about you? How will you get out?"

"The same way I got in. Revenge will tell you when you can light your fire," Helena replied. '_I'll send you a signal when its clear to light the fire. Afterwards_ _Meet me at the edge of the forest where we left the horses. Don't get spotted. I'll see you in about 15 minutes, Revenge.' _With that Helena dashed off down the stairs.

Yasha approached Revenge very slowly. Soon she was right next to Revenge, and her first attempt to mount was disastrous. Revenge laughed which came out as more of a throaty growl. Laying down might of helped Yasha, but Revenge would never submit to this wench. After a little help from a windowsill Yasha was finally mounted. Revenge twisted her long black neck to stare at Yasha. She gave Yasha a toothy grin then took off out the window. Yasha was quite heavy for Revenge but determination and pride kept her in the air. They steadily flew across the wall and away from the manor under the cover of darkness.

Yasha, just remembering something and contacted Revenge through minds. _'Revenge I need to get a horse._'

Revenge, '_No you don't. Helena has a plan._'

Yasha, '_I don't care what Helena has planned. I need a horse_!'

Revenge, '_Lady, I trust you even less than my rider does. If you don't like that, I suggest you jump off._' Yasha was astonished and didn't move. '_No? than sit back and enjoy the ride. You'll probably get to light your fire soon._'

They circled the Manor grounds awaiting Helena's signal. Revenge scanned the ground and soon found a dark figure running away from the manor. The figure glanced up and Revenge found herself staring deep into Helena's eyes. They were sad and angry, but filled with determination. '_Revenge,_' Helena's voice resounded through Revenge's mind, '_Yasha can do as she will with her house now_.'

Revenge, '_Yasha._'

'_Yes,_' Yasha replied with anger in her tone.

'_Burn it to the ground._' Revenge commanded leaving no choice.

A strange stillness settled over Yasha and her eyes turned a solid vibrant green unlike any other shade. Some where in the house there was an explosion. The fire started small but soon consumed half the manor. In minutes a bonfire lit up the midnight sky.

'_Perfect,_' Helena stated. '_Revenge I'll meet you at the campsite. Have Yasha load most of the supplies onto you. She will be riding Ebony. I have a few things to do._'

Revenge, '_Be safe._'

'_Of course.'_

When the two landed at the campsite the horse began to bray and kick at the new guest. "How am I going to saddle and rider these beasts." _She is really getting on my nerves_, thought Revenge. Revenge let out a fearsome growl which quieted the horses. The horse weren't the smartest creatures but they knew that Revenge would win over them even though they stood slightly higher, even two against one Revenge would be triumphant. Yasha cautiously remove items from Valen and secured them on Revenge. She put her items in the white horses saddle bag. By the time she was mounted they could see Helena running into camp. "Where have you been," Yasha questioned. Helena just laughed and saddled Ebony.

The group was finally moving through the woods, their destination unknown. "Hm… I think it's time for an explanation Yasha."

Yasha sneered at Helena but soon loosened up. "Remember your meeting with the king."

"How could I forget."

"Well when you defied the king and ran off. He went to the next in line and forced her to marry him. The woman's name is Selena and Selena is my sister."

Selena woke up puking again. She barely had time to reach the bathing room. Morning sickness, she thought. How I wish did not have to bare his child. Selena was soon (mostly) better and she walked off to find her only source of empathy. She walked into a giant stable hidden neatly on one of the upper levels. There was an opening at one end out to a some what balcony. At first it seemed it housed giant horses, but by second glance there was no doubt it was a lair of dragons. There was only a grand total of three dragons but one more and there wouldn't be room to move. She stepped lively over tails and wings. Careful not to tread on anything unpleasant. In a corner sat a blue dragon. It looked absolutely miserable with its wings all limp an its head sagging.

Selena came over to it and began to stroke the blue scales on her neck. "Oh Saphira," she whispered. She laid down on the hay right next to Saphira's stomach. Though these two creatures were totally different species they had one major thing in common. They were both being forced to bare unwanted children. They would both birth in about 8 months time.

Selena seemed to think that Saphira needed cheering up more than herself since she sat up and started to sing. It did indeed lift the dragon's spirits a little for she started to hum along. Even Thorn, a slightly smaller, red dragon began to thump his tail in rhythm with the music. They stopped quite abruptly when they heard the sound of foot falls up the tower stairs. Soon the sound reached the entrance to the stable and was connected to a person. Eragon, now 22 yrs. Old, made his way to Selena. His eyes which once shone with brilliance, determination, and pride now stared numbly with defeat and control. When he got to close he looked down at the floor.

Eragon had took his and Saphira's capture hard. He blamed himself for Saphira's condition. He had apologized and in return she had forgiven him, but still he held the guilt. Because of such things Eragon would hardly speak to her and through time spent less moments with his partner. Through all the hardships this is what hit Saphira the hardest.

"Lady Selena Galbatorix has requested your presence," said Eragon.

"I have to go Saphira," Selena said in the most soothing tone possible, "I'll be back later tonight."

Selena and Eragon made for the door.

'_ERAGON,_' Saphira cried.

Eragon strode over to Saphira once again and stroked her muscular cheek. '_You are so beautiful; I don't deserve you. We shall ride together tonight._'

'_Eragon please let it go._'

'_I can't; its all my fault. I'll see you tonight._' Selena wasn't sure what just happened but she could of swore she saw Eragon wipe a tear away from his cheek. The two humans strode out the door and down the stairs to Galbatorix's chambers. Back in the Stable Saphira silently cried as she watched the sun rise to early noon.

Galbatorix sensed Selena's and Eragon's movements up until they knocked on the door. "Come in," Galbatorix said. Selena and Eragon swiftly entered then bowed before there king. "Lord Eragon could you excuse us."

"Yes sire." And with no other words he left shutting the door behind him.

Galbatorix spoke, "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm… what a coincidence so do I," countered Selena.

"Haha… you first then."

"I request permission to leave this stuffy castle of yours--"

"Ours."

"How can it be ours if I am not allowed to enter parts of it?"

"You have more access then any other person except myself."

"Exactly! If its our castle how come you can bar me from your private rooms?"

"You know your always allowed in my private quarters," Galbatorix said with a quite an evil grin.

"Eh," She moaned in disgust, "Whatever, I request permission to leave because no matter if its yours or mine it will never be home. I would like to travel to my sister Yasha's manor for a visit"

"Selena, I regret to inform you," Galbatorix said in a voice quite devoid of regret, "that your sister's manor has been burnt down. Her body was found a few hours after dawn once the fire had been contained."

"What…"

"The assailant was not found but I have many squadrons looking for the murder."

"No…" Selena was in utter despair. Galbatorix caught her before she hit the floor. She began cry and with a complete lose on what to do, Galbatorix called in the ladies and waiting to take Selena up to her room. No sooner had the woman left than Herm entered the office. He glanced at the crying woman in tow and stared at his liege with a confused look.

"My Liege?" Herm asked.

"Its not worth the explaining."

"Hmm… Okay then. Other than my emergency report for this morning I have come with some rather exciting news. First the inspections of the remains has left some interesting signs. These were found by Murtagh earlier this morning on his inspection of the ruins. First their were large burn marks in the field right next to the castle. They formed the word "ghost" also evidence was found that leads to the theory of a dragon being at the scene."

"It seems we underestimated this ghost. But it was probably best that Yasha is dead. With her sister in my grasp there was always that chance of her becoming vengeful. Anyway is that all."

"Not Quite my King. Your magicians/doctors have also discovered that Selena will be birthing twins."

"Really?"

"Yes my lord. Unfortunately, the sex of the babies has not yet been determined. In other news Murtagh will be back to the castle tomorrow."

"Good, Good that will make Thorn slightly more happier. Herm you are dismissed."

"Yes my Liege, I will see you at dinner." Herm walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

At dinner all the lords and ladies attended, even his majesty. Eragon had pulled himself away from Saphire after there ride and Selena was forced into some descent clothes and brought down to dinner. Everyone stood beside their chairs as Galbatorix lift his goblet into the air. "To the Empire," he pronounced.

"To the empire," everyone else replied, some with more enthusiasm then others. They sat down and ate.

Not far away on top of a giant balcony sat three dragons. Two watched mournfully as the sun sank into the hills while the last and largest slept. As if a none existent alarm clock had just gone off the black dragon woke up and lifted its massive head. It sauntered over to the two smaller dragons.

'_You are mates?_' Asked the Black dragon.

'_Yes,_' Thorn and Saphira answered in unison.

'_You will have young?_'

'_Yes,_' Thorn replied.

'_You have no love for each other or for the situation_.'

'_True,_' Thorn answered again.

'_Why is there such an arrangement? It doesn't make sense._'

In a kind voice Saphire replied, '_It won't Lord Shruikan. Not for you . Go back to the stables, it is almost dark._'

Shruikan marched inside grumbling how nothing was making sense lately. Thorn and Saphira sullenly followed.

(A/N) Well there it is my masterpiece. LOL. I think this was my longest chappie yet. Anyway I would really like four reviews before I write the next chapter. Thanks to ryougabriellucile for staying with it since the time I wrote the first chappie.

8/20/06


	12. Chapter 12

I am back! Firstly I want to apreciate anyone willing to give this story a try and secondly, anyone who celebrates All Hallow's Eve a "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!"

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Eragon.One less worry for you. I do own my OCs and my story idea.

* * *

Helena fidgeted and fidgeted turning over and over again unable to return to sleep. She had listened to Yasha's story but instead of washing away doubts it just gave her a queasy stomach. After hearing her story and agreeing to let her join the party, they made camp about a mile or two off the road. Finally, Helena gave up sleep and started to walk through the woods. Helena had no doubts that Yasha had a sister and that currently that sister was Galbatorix's wife. It's just she wondered if that was the only reason Yasha was joining her crusade.

Helena stopped her aimless walking and noticed how far she had traveled. She was back to the road. Helena at first thought she was mistaken, but when the noise continued to grow she knew someone was riding frantically her way. She ran back to the bushes and hid. Both daggers were gripped in her hands. Faster than she realized a hooded figure on a gray horse galloped along the rode and right past her. If she had to guess, she would say he was male. He had short hair and a muscular face. She really couldn't tell much else because he was riding at such a reckless speed.

In seconds the hooded figure was gone. Only a cloud of dust signaled that the horsemen ever existed. Helena thought to her self. _Well… that was different._ _Wonder why he is in such a hurry this late at night._ She yawned. _Aww whatever I think I'll go talk to Revenge. _

'_Revenge, are you awake?_'

'_I am now. What's the matter?_'

'_I can't sleep. I thought killing those soldiers would be no big deal, but it seems it still have gotten to me._'

'_Well it was a killing of your own kind. Your human brains seem to think negatively towards that action._'

'_Ya but -_'

'_Listen, what happened, happened. If you could, would you go back in time and not enter the house?_'

'_No I had to break into Yasha's house, but maybe I could of gotten around killing them?_'

'_If you let them live, then Galbatorix would have probed their minds and would know exactly what we look like and exactly who we are. He could scry us and with in a few hours have us in custody. If you wouldn't have changed your mind than they were destined to die. Think of it this way, if it helps, a few less enemies for the road ahead._' Helena sighed she felt like a disgrace to herself.

'_Well, your right. Hey do you think you could do me a favor?_'

'_Hahaha, we are linked for the rest of are lives. Of course I can help you._'

Helena chuckled, '_Well a stranger was riding frantically past along the road. I was wondering if you could fly along the road, and get a better picture of what he looks like for me._'

'_Okay, but I have a better idea._'

Revenge flew through the night as she had done many times before, but there was a slight difference. This time, and for the first time, a very excited Helena rode on her back. They didn't have much in the way of saddles, but, for the moment, the few blankets Helena had gathered did fine. Helena enjoyed every minute as she flew through the clear, starry, sky on Revenge. She even forgot what she was looking for until Revenge spoke up. '_I see the tracks, but I can't pick up any good smell of the person or his horse. __Its like the tracks were days old and not minutes._'

'_Well you tried. I'm not so sure this is a man we want to find anymore._' Helena was suggesting to go back but Revenge's dragon ego would never allow her to lose the track, of anything. Helena changed the subject. '_Have you talked to Menoa of late?_'

'_No,_' the dragon replied, '_Not for a couple of hours._' Helena was confused Menoa had made her presence known constantly and now that there had been silence from her for so long it was beginning to worry Helena. She tried to call out to Menoa with her mind. There was no answer. Revenge was slightly confused. '_Helena that most likely isn't going to work._'

'_Why not?_'

'_When you took the seed, Menoa, off to get ready to break into Yasha's manor, Menoa asked me if I would fly her deeper into the forest._'

'_You didn't go back and get her?_'

'_She said there wouldn't be any need._' Helena was sincerely confused, but if Menoa wanted to be left out in the woods she wouldn't question it.

"Aahh," Helena responded out loud. "Lets get back to camp." At first Revenge kept flying straight as if she was determined to ignore Helena, but then she made a quick 180 degree turn and started back for camp. _Defiant to the end_, Helena thought.

When rider and dragon got back to the camp dawn was breaking in the horizon. Yasha was still sleeping, apparently not an early riser, and the horses were grazing. Everything seemed to be in order. Helena was hyper from her first flight on revenge, and she seemed to bounce from one spot to the next as she packed the horses.

Yasha awoke to find most of the camp packed on to one animal or the next. "Hey aren't we going to eat?" Yasha asked. Revenge and Helena stared at their new companion. Revenge, still glaring, curtly told her '_Eat while your riding._' Helena turned back around with a chuckle to finish her work. A few minutes later they were back on the road (and in Revenge's case in the sky).

"Okay Yasha, we need to kill the other ward keepers. Tell me what you know."

Yasha sighed, "Including myself there are six ward keepers for the king. One of them is stronger than myself, but the rest shouldn't be all to difficult other than the massive defenses the king is most likely putting in place. There is Klameer, Shimeer, Omar, Casey, and Diego. I say you go for Omar next. He lives in Dras-Leona."

"I heard Dras-Leona was the rumored resting place for the Razac?"

"Yes it is the current resting place for the Razac, but Omar would be the easiest to get at, at the moment."

"So around the lake then to Dras-Leona?" It was made out to be a rhetorical question but Helena still waited for an answer.

Finally, Yasha, getting the hint, replied, "Yes and up past the four peaks."

'_Helena have you been to Dras-Leona?_' Asked Revenge.

'_Yes,_' she said, looking straight ahead ignoring everything else as best she could.

'_Helena,_' Revenge asked, '_Why are you keeping me from your mind. I just wanted to see Dras-Leona. You haven't ever kept me from your mind, ever. Have you?_'

'_Later Revenge,_' Helena said in a struggling tone.

'_But Helena-_'

"Later," she yelled. The horses stopped with surprise and Yasha was brought out of her daydream with a start.

"What?" Asked Yasha clearly missing the conversation that had gone on. She looked over at Helena and saw salty tears wetting her face. Helena spurred her horse on, fighting back tears.

_I always miss this stuff,_ thought Yasha and she spurred on her horse to catch up with Helena.

It was midnight and a very frightened slave named Buck climbed the stairs. His job (since just now) was to bring the Dragons, in the hold, there food. (**A/N: **_The last one to do this job was official taken out of the gene pool, so you can see where the fear came from. _

_In normal circumstances the dragons would hunt for themselves, but Saphira had become ill and Thorn wouldn't leave her side. You might think that maybe Shruikan would go out and hunt for all of them, but, as confused as he was, he didn't always realize there were two other dragons in the hold with him. Also, you might think 'what's up with Thorn? Its not like they're lovers or even good friends. Why would he help Saphira?'. Here is your answer: When the girl dragon next to you is bearing your children you tend to feel a little protective. Well anyway…_)

He arrived at the door to the entrance of the Dragon keep. He slowly opened the door and it groaned back in protest. At first, everything was quiet in the almost pitch black room but then he could hear a huge animal lumbering towards him. Then he could hear no more.

The ribbons of flesh and meat land with a thump on the ground (all that was left of Buck). Saphira seeing the blood on her claws seemed to go mad and began to scratch herself especially around her stomach. Soon Thorn was awake. He could not enter her mind to calm her, so he attempted to pin her to the wall with his body. This stopped her attack on herself, but Thorn was now her new relief from her pain. She struggled ferociously against Thorn and he being the slightly smaller dragon, was losing ground. He beat against her protective walls around her mind but to no avail. He thought he found a weak spot, so he shoved as hard as he could.

The spot caved in, as did the rest of her defenses. She roared with anguish and soon a flood of sadness rolled from Saphira's mind to everyone else's mind in the castle. Whatever pleasant dreams were being enjoyed that night had just turned to horror. Those more magically aware woke up in distraught. (Which would be Galby, Eragon, Murtagh arrived back just last night, and Herm). Eragon was first up the stairs and in the mess. At first he saw Shruikan sleeping through it all, but other than that the rest was just anguish and gore. Blood covered almost everything and Eragon was at a true lose for what to do. Galbatorix and Murtagh showed up next and about at the same time. Herm was soon to follow. Galbatorix, having a few more years on everyone, soon figured most of it out and began to speak the words that would render both dragons immobile. Galbatorix kept waiting for the spell to work but it never did. The dragons didn't even notice in their struggle. Now Galbatorix was worrying. Most of his plans depended on Saphira being alive and some what well.

'_STOP_,' boomed a voice in their mind's above the turmoil of terrible emotion. Saphira and Thorn stopped the fighting and gazed at the source, which happened to be Shruikan. '_Will you destroy the lives inside you, Saphira?_'

Saphira processed these words while gore glistened in the moonlight from over almost her entire body. Then, defeated, she limped back to her corner to lick her wounds. Thorn, so tired, fell where he stood to rest. Eragon ran over to tend to Saphira. Saphira used her tail to knock the legs out from under him before he could get close. When he tried to approach again she growled. Even though he could not get in her mind he new the message well enough. Shruikan took a look around and then returned to sleep.

Galbatorix, deciding the situation was over, nodded to Herm an began to climb back down the stairs, Murtagh soon behind him. Eragon, too, stood up and started to leave but before he could walk through the door Herm stopped him.

"Your dragon, your mess." Herm said before exiting, himself. Eragon further in the dumps, grabbed a broom out of the closet and began to sweep away the soiled hay.

Galbatorix walked briskly through the halls keeping his mind open so he could detect any further problems if they arose that evening. Suddenly he stopped two feet away from a door he had just passed. He had now realized Selena was not in her bed nor any other part of the castle.

Galbatorix called to Eragon with his mind.

'_Yes Master,_' he replied in quite any exhausted tone.

'_FIND MY WIFE!_'

* * *

Thank you for reading I worked hard on this chapter. Please R&R it would help so much!!! I am so happy! I got to read a preview of Empire. It sounds good so far. I saw a few snapshots of the movie but it doesn't look quite as good. Anyway, I want five yes five reviews. I don't want to type if noone wants to read. Thanks again.

Yasha-Fire-Starter


	13. Its hard to get good help

**Hello peeps the date is 8/7/07 and I FINALLY updated. enjoy.**

* * *

_'Galbatorix, my king, let Thorn and me go. We will find Lady Selena faster than Eragon could._' Murtagh now looked back on what he had said. That was stupid, he thought. It was close to treason to question the king's orders. Murtagh shivered at the pain he now had in his mind. It was like an iron spike had been drove through his brain. Galbatorix was looking for something and Murtagh wasn't sure what. Eventually, the pain receded. 

_'Go,_' Galbatorix said, _'Be back before dawn.' _

Without another word Murtagh grabbed his saddle and started to strap it onto Thorn. He added some of his strength to Thorn. Thorn got up again and soon he was all ready to go. Murtagh silently pushed himself onto Thorn's strong back. Thorn swiftly moved toward the open balcony and jumped off. For a second it was like they would simple fall from the sky, but Thorn's wings snapped open and began rising into the air as his wings beat harder and faster. Murtagh never looked back at Eragon. He didn't want see what he knew was there, the sight of his brother beaten and worn.

And so Eragon was. He had taken quite a hand from life. He thought his life had purpose and was important. All he had now was the tortured memories of watching all his friends fall. All his old memories down to the faintest ones could no longer help him and all he had known had been washed away.

Murtagh banished the pity from his mind. What good could possible come from it. He focused his attentions on the moonlit road. Looking for signs and tracks of a young mistress making her escape. '_Thorn set down over there, by the road we don't want to miss anything because we flew past it too quick._' He easily dismounted once they were perched upon the ground. He knelt to inspect the ground and then looked up at his friend. '_A little light please._' Thorn reared his massive head to the sky and blazing red flames spewed from his mouth. '_The road is scuffed up but nothing new. I believe she fled into the woods, most likely to escape pursuers on dragon back._'

Thorn released his hold on the flames and the light dissipated. 'Then _you have the ground and I the sky. Be careful my friend,_' Thorn said. He took off into the night.

"What do you mean I'm always careful!" Murtagh shouted off into the distance. He silently laughed to himself.

He back tracked a short way up the road and found a few foot prints leading into the bramble. _Let the hunt begin _, Murtagh thought. He stalked carefully after her letting the broken plants and tracks lead him. After about and hour of walking through the woods, Thorn contacted him. '_Murtagh I have found her, and she is in a poor state. _' He also received an image of a meadow. In the meadow was a lone tree with lady Selena leaning against it.

'_I'll be their in five minutes. Don't let her leave!_' Murtagh replied.

When Murtagh entered the clearing it was almost exactly like the image Thorn had sent him, except now there was a bright red dragon in the middle of the scene. He walked up to the woman and gave her a quick bow. Murtagh addressed her, "Lady Selena." She dipped her head in a sort of mock bow but she was still leaning against the tree.

"My Lady, me and my partner, Thorn, are here to escort you back home. The King is very worried about your safety." Selena spit at Murtagh's feet. "I didn't give you a choice," said Murtagh as his stare grew as cold as the night.

A scared look crept upon Selena's face and she got on her knees and started to plead. "Murtagh, please be merciful. I have to go see what remains of my dear sister. She was the only family I had left."

For awhile both parties barely made a noise. And then Murtagh averted his eyes.

"Yes."

"What?" Selena said, quite surprised.

"I said 'Yes'. Here give me your arm and I'll help you up on Thorn." He held out his arm for her to take.

"No I can't…" Selena stuttered.

"What do you mean you can't!" He shouted. All he wanted to do was let her have the memory of her family and now she was refusing even though it was her idea. Selena whispered something and even with Murtagh's great hearing he couldn't make it out. "Excuse me?"

"I twisted my ankle while I was running." Her cheeks flushed like she had just admitted to a secret lover. Murtagh had a hard time suppressing a chuckle.

"May I have your permission to carry you onto Thorn?" She was still blushing but she nodded her head. She seemed to make it all very unnerving through the whole process. Her eyes squeezed closed as he neared her. He picked her up bridal style with little effort. Not only was he stronger then most humans but the girl in his hands could only have weighed, maybe, 100 lbs. She was so light even for a young woman and why be frightened of him carrying her. She seemed to be having more problems than what showed on the outside. Thorn flattened himself to the ground in an odd looking pose, but it allowed Murtagh to be able to set Selena on top of his back. Selena opened her eyes to find her self on top of Thorn. The dragon had raised up to lay on its elbows and still his back was almost twice the height of Murtagh. Murtagh stood on Thorns front leg staring up at Selena.

"My lady do not be frightened, I am merely going to use magic to heal your ankle." He took off her slipper and noticed the swelling. If she had been by herself the best thing for her would to be soak it in cold water, but there was no need when Murtagh could just heal her with a spell. He started to think maybe magic was more of a necessity than a need. He could do almost the same things without magic that he could with. What was the difference? Experience. With magic it was almost over as quickly as it had started, but going through the process with your own limbs could make the end result so much more rewarding. But right now he need her ankle healed and not the experience, but he vowed to use less magic in the future and to learn how to fix a twisted ankle the old way. "Waise Heill"

Selena's eye showed her surprise and wonderment, but the rest of her expression lacked emotion. This was probably a face close to what she uses at the kings court. A face that says I don't want to be here but I have no choice. Murtagh climbed a top with almost cat-like movements. It was a tight fit but they both squeezed into the saddle and Murtagh strapped Selena's arms in. He didn't plan on doing any interesting aerial tricks but it would help her stay on the saddle. '_Ready?_'

'_I think so Thorn, you can take off now.' _He realized he should probably warn Lady Selena. "Hold on tight," he advised her.

Thorn propelled himself off the ground using his powerful hind legs. For a second they were suspended in mid air and then Thorn's wings snapped open as he took to flight. A small gasp escaped Selena's lips. Murtagh put, what he hoped, was a comforting hand on her shoulder. As Thorn made his way to Yasha Manor in Belatona.

A few hours later, nothing interesting had happened. Selena hadn't said a word, so he decided not to press her. He, himself, was starting to get drowsy. He had only 4 hours of sleep. But no worries Thorn woke him from his sort of sleep stare.

'_Murtagh, the sun is about to rise. Should I try being more careful about being seen?_'

'_It doesn't matter either way. The king is going to find out. How close are we?_'

'_About ten minutes off; the town should be coming into your sight right about now.'_

Indeed, he could see it. There it stood like nothing was ever out of the ordinary. That was until you gazed upon the burnt ruins of the manor. Everything that remained of the house was black and so was the ground around it. It seemed strange that no one had come to clean up the mess, but the reality of it was that the government cared more about who and where the arson was instead of the fact the house was actually set a flame.

Thorn set down near the remains of the house to the displeasure of the few guards that were around. Murtagh unstrapped Selena's arms and her hands snapped up to cling to her face. He could hear quiet sobs coming from Selena. What was a matter; was she hurt? _Well-duhh_, he criticized himself, she was looking at all that remained of her sister and most likely her last attachment to her old life.

"Its going to be alright," he said which sounded strange now especially since he knew what it was like to be under Galbatorix's power. She wiped away her tears leaving her cheeks red. The two guards were coming up to see what was going on. Murtagh turned around and glared at them, and they started to back away. Everyone knew the dragon and its rider represented Galbatorix's power. No one would bother them against his will. Thorn came up and sat between the guards and Murtagh. It was an attempt at privacy. Even though it didn't really work it was a nice gesture. Murtagh smiled and gave Thorn's hide a few pats.

He followed Selena and could here her mumbling. He seemed to make out a few words like kitchen and bedroom. And then she stopped by a half crumbled wall on the East side. She knelt down and closed her eyes. The sun was barely over the hills but it lit up Selena's face and it truly showed sorrow.

He walked up to her and sat down. "I'm sorry, and I know this hard for you but we need to go… back." He wished he never had to go back and he might have killed for it.

"Lord Murtagh, up two stories from this spot is was my late sisters bedroom. Me and her would always sit up there in the mornings and gaze out into the town. It was nice to watch normal people go about there lives as we were. We would even make up stories about a person we might see. Pretending that the man or woman was actually having an adventure instead of picking up groceries or going to work. Our parents had already been dead for two years when I was sent to the castle. It hurt me and my sister when I was forced to stay in Du Welden Varden, but some how we managed. Now I just don't know how I'm going to do this alone." Silent tears rolled down her cheek but she scrubbed them off quickly with her sleeve. "I fear I will just become another toy for the king and have no reprieve."

Murtagh did feel bad for her but Murtagh wasn't even a toy, he was a tool to spread terror and evil amongst Alagaesia's citizens. Not only did he suffer but he was made to spread suffering to others.

He wanted to comfort her but what would he say? 'I'm sorry?' 'It'll be alright?' 'It's not so bad?!?' Anything he could say just sounded lame. He noticed the sun slowly getting higher in the sky. A certain dread came over him. He helped Selena up and wandered down to Thorn trying to support Selena the best he could. They climbed up the powerful beasts back. Soon the three were up in the sky again heading to Du Welden Varden.

_'What price do you believe we will pay for this little trip,' _Thorn asked.

'_I don't know. Maybe he won't notice. You know him he'll just be so happy to have Selena back._' Murtagh replied sarcastically.

'_Right,' _Thorn voiced. An uncomfortable silence spread between the three.

Thorn and Murtagh new what they would get for going to Yasha's manor without the king's consent and not making it back before sun up, but Selena was almost wholly unaware of the torture she would be brought to for running away. She did not know that Galbatorix might even sacrifice the baby if it meant Selena's total obedience. For that is what Galbatorix was after in the whole of Alagaesia. Total Obedience.

_Oh how Revenge has grown_, Helena thought to her self. On their trip to Dras-Leona Revenge had grown to twice the size of the horses.

Now they seemed to be needing all the help they could get. More then one of the weary travelers thought they were waiting outside the gates of hell instead of Dras-Leona. Hey maybe the two were the same.

It seemed it was time to enter this hell. If not to kill this Wardkeeper then just to plain get it over with.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I know the ending sucked but I needed to stop but still say something about our main character. Thanks again for reading. Please Read and Review **

**P.S. I'm so sorry about spelling errors. I'll go over them three times, think I've caught all my mistakes, then will find tons of them after I upload it on to the internet. Srry 0.o (this stuff gives me a headache) (redone)**


End file.
